I'm a Boy?
by chocolatelover2girl
Summary: Kato Jun is enrolled at Saotome Academy as a boy after her father's bet. How will a girl cope with all the troubles? Not to mention the boys who demand to know her secret! OC x STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT
1. The Bet

**Hellooooooooooooo!**

**How's it goin'?**

**Oh well, not going to delay you guys anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri, only Kato Jun.**

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock. Knock._

Just ignore… Just ignore it…

_Knock. Knock._

_Knock. Knock. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I growled slightly, stood up and threw the door open.

"_What?_"

Dad was standing there with his hand raised ready to knock again. He immediately brightened up.

"Ah, Jun! How are you doing? The weather's really good today, right? Wow, have I told you that you look _ah-ma-zing_ in you pajamas? Not to mentio-"

"Otou-san **(1)**," I cut my dad off, before he rambled endlessly "Why are you here?"

"Can't a dad talk to his beloved daughter?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, Jun. You know that we, the Kato, shall live up to our surname and never go back on our words, right?"

I raised another eyebrow.

"I was out with your uncle, and it seemed that I got a little drunk-" cue face-palm, "and we made a bet. Your uncle wants you to study music at Saotome Academy."

Hearing the word "uncle" and "music" in the same sentence made me feel better. You see, my dad was a martial arts master, and had been teaching all the techniques passed down from his family to me. Because I was the only child, dad put all the expectations on me and expected me to take care of the dojo **(2)** later on when he retired. However, I did not want to do that, obviously. I wanted to be a composer, much like my late mother. Now, uncle was the only one in the family who supported my love for music.

"Really?" Oh my God! Did he say Saotome Academy? The school for talented students? Oh wait… I sense a 'but' coming.

"But…" I knew it. "you have to go there as a boy."

Silence.

1… 2… 3…

A loud "WHAAAAAATT?" echoed throughout the house, shattering the nearby window.

* * *

I was now fully dressed, sitting across my dad in the dining table with a stern face.

"Let me get this straight. You made a bet with your uncle. I am to enroll at Saotome Academy as a boy."

He nodded as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

"Otou-san! If you might not realize this, but I'm a GIRL! How am I supposed to enroll there as a BOY?" I said, gesturing to myself for emphasis, then gesturing to a random direction

"Jun, calm down. There's a good reason for this." He was trying to hold a stoic facade, but I could see that he was slightly guilty.

"Yeah, there should be a pretty damn good reason if you ask me."

"Language, young lady. The reason is that you should prove yourself to be a worthy musician. You have to learn tolerance and acceptance. No matter what gender. You see, as a girl, many people will look down to you, and I cannot afford that to happen at your school."

"…Otou-san."

"Yes, Jun?"

"You can just tell me that you were drunk and didn't know what you were saying when you made the bet. The reasons that you are telling me to cover up that fact do not even make sense. Seriously, otou-san? That is why auntie forbids you from drinking! Ugh! Go cancel the bet off or something!"

"I can't"

"WHY?"

"I can't go back on my words."

"… That's your reason? Otou-san…You do realize that I will have to share a room with another boy?"

"…"

"Not to mention using the same bathroom."

"…"

"You didn't think about that, did you? Oh wait, who am I kidding? Of course you didn't."

"Look, Jun. I'm sorry. I promise I will make it up to you. Isn't this what you want? To study at Saotome Academy? To become a composer? Look on the bright side, Jun. It's not that bad! I'm sure you can protect yourself from those perverts; after all, I taught you many techniques. I'm sure you can take them down in an instant."

".. Whatever, otou-san."

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You have to take the test tomorrow."

_Saywhatnow?_

* * *

_Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Ugh." One hit and the clock shattered into pieces. Scary, I know.

It was 5:30 a.m. It was freaking 5:30 am! Why did I have to wake up so early? So what if I had examinations? They take place at 9:30! Memories from yesterday flashed back as I held back a groan. Now I knew why. I had to change my appearance to look like a boy. I grudgingly get off my bed and went into the bathrooms.

2 and a half hours later, a completely new person stood in front of the mirror. My midnight black waist-length hair was now cut short, but slightly long for a boy, with bangs framing my face. Light purple eyes stared back at me. I wore a plain black T-shirt with a green hoodie, with bandages to tie around my chest underneath, and white cargo pants. I didn't look like myself, but at the same did look like me, just a boy version. I didn't get it. I was only 162 centimeters tall. How was I supposed to blend into those tall and muscular boys?

I rechecked my suitcase for the pills, bandages and other necessities. Once I was done, I went down the stairs.

"Otou-san"

"Ah, Jun. I see that you ar-" He stopped mid-sentence.

"Err… Otou-san?"

"Wow. For I second I believed I had a son."

I believe that was a compliment.

"Anyway, goodbye Jun. I hope you have fun. Oh, don't forget to get into fights!"

Yup. That's my dad.

* * *

It was 8:15. I was walking down the streets peacefully. That is, until I heard someone sobbing.

_Don't turn around._

The sobbing turned into crying.

_Don't turn around._

The crying turned into wailing

_Don't turn aro- Ugh. Forget it._

I turned around and saw a little girl with brown hair. Her eyes were puffy red from all the crying.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

The kid looked up and muttered a few words. All I caught were,"…lost… Kaa-chan… lost." So, I gracefully concluded that the kid was lost from her mum. I put my umbrella into her hands for her to shield the snow.

"What's your name?"

"Ma-Matsuri."

Although she wasn't bawling her eyes out, she was sobbing a little. It was an improvement.

"Okay. What is your mother's name?"

"Kaa-chan's name is Kaa-chan** (3)**."

I sweatdropped a little. Yeah. That was helpful.

"It's okay, let's find your Kaa-chan."

I held the Matsuri's hand and shouted to the people on the streets about a lost kid. I took her to various buildings, asked them if they had seen her mum. All of them said 'no'.

"Matsuri-chan. Where do you usually go?"

"I love the playground. Kaa-chan and I always go there together."

Bingo.

I pulled/dragged the girl to the playground, and indeed her mum was there. The kid took off running to her mum and they had a happy reunion. Yay. I looked down to my watch. 8:45 a.m. I guess I had to hurry up. They bowed and expressed their thanks, I nodded slightly and walked away.

I realized something. My umbrella was with Matsuri. Aww crap. That was my favorite one too.

I ran to the school. 9:00 a.m. Phew. That was close. When I was about to enter the gates, two guards stopped me.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to be polite

"You can't go in, you're late."

"WHAT? The examination starts in 30 minutes!"

"Examiners are supposed to come 35 minutes before the test!"

"WHAAT?" I tried pushing my way through them, and one of the guards pushed me back. Out of instincts, I blocked the hands and twisted them behind the guard's back. The other guard came rushing to attack me. I threw the guard I was holding onto the ground and punched the other guard. Wait. That was no guard! I looked up to see a red haired boy with crimson eyes. Poor guy. I used my full force on that punch.

"Please. No fighting." He said, pressing a hand onto his soon-to-be-swollen cheek. He looked so innocent and gullible. I was just going to dub him as the Gullible Guy.

"Tch." I crossed my arms and looked away.

He turned to the guards. "Please let him in. He wasn't that late. The examinations didn't start yet."

Wow. I punched him in the face and he still stood up for me. Great guy.

"And who are you?" The guard asked.

"I am an examiner. Please, sir, let him in."

"I can't do it! A rule is a rule!"

Suddenly, a black limousine made its way into the school. I held back a whistle. Damn, nice car! A charming yellow-haired guy charmingly stepped out of the charming black car. He stood tall as he walked towards us.

"Hello, puny guy." He said as he looked at me. _What did you say? Are you looking for trouble? I'll shove it up your face, ya jerk!_

"I don't see why I should help you guys handle these things, seeing that you both are guys. Too bad you guys are not girls, but I am doing what is right. Guards. I saw him helping a lost kid to her mother. He was doing a good deed. That's the type of person Saotome Academy needs. Let him in."

"A rule is a rule! I can't do such thing!"

"Oh well, at least I tried." With that, the yellow haired guy walked away.

"Whaa..?" The Gullible Guy questioned. I agreed. What just happened? The yellow haired guy wasn't useful at all.

Suddenly, the other guard picked up his phone. After a few 'yes', he hung it up.

"You can go in. They are making an exception."

I smiled broadly, so did the Gullible Guy.

"Thanks, dude!" I exclaimed.

He was about to say something when the bell rang. We looked at each other, and then dashed through the halls like there was no tomorrow.

Ready or not, here I come!

* * *

**(1) Otou-san = Father**

**(2) Dojo= A room or hall in which martial arts are practiced**

**(3) Kaa-chan = Mommy/Mother**

**How is the first chapter?**

**Don't worry, Kato Jun will know their names later on.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Remember: The more number of reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**However, if the review are so little, I guess I'll have to abandon the story!**


	2. What is Wrong with this School?

**Helloooooooooo!**

**Sorry for the late update! I'm extremely busy!**

**Thank you for reviewing! *hugs tightly***

**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri, only my OCs**

* * *

I was wearing the male school uniform, with the blazer buttoned up. My black hair was neatly combed, and I was carrying my bag over my shoulders. Yup. I passed the test, with a surprisingly good score (which must've been a fluke). I told this news to my dad yesterday, and it is an understatement to say that dad was ecstatic. He was bouncing around the dojo, shouting with joy.

It was the first day of school. I looked at my watch. 7:25. Assembly would be in 5 minutes. I walked steadily through the school, making sure everything was perfect on the first day of school.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground. Face first. With a foot on top of my head. I groaned deeper into the ground, knowing exactly who that was.

"Wazzup, Girly-Boy! How are you doing?"

"I was doing just fine, until you came."

I slowly rolled off his foot, and stood up to face my roommate. Masumoto Sora. His wild hair was blacker than black, and his eyes shone brightly with a pretty shade of blue, where his name was derived from; a sky. He was wearing the school uniform without the blazer, with the first few buttons undone. As much as I hate to admit, he was very handsome, and I could see some girls behind us squealing over his looks.

Sora, being the oblivious one, slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's get going to the assembly!"

* * *

I yawned as some random guy was on the stage, inviting the headmaster to give us welcoming speech.

Silence.

The poor guy was looking around for the principal. Couldn't the entrance ceremony be more interesting? I sighed. Might as well take a nap while they deal with their 'technical error'.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see Sora with his face dangerously close to mine. I yelped and pushed him away forcefully. Maybe _a little _too forcefully. He was pressed against the other side of the wall. Oooh, was that a crack I see? I looked around me, and realized I was no longer in the field, but inside a classroom.

"…What?"

Sora, having recovered from my hit, grinned cheekily beside me.

"Well, you were sleeping during the entrance ceremony, and you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up! So, I carried you all the way up here. You were as light as a feather. Are you actually a girl in disguise?"

I felt my eyes widened. A guy, possibly the densest one I had ever met, was going to figure out my gender on my first day of school!

He laughed. "Jun, chill. I was just joking. You looked so offended."

I almost sighed in relief and laughed back nervously. "Yeah, I owe you a favor."

His eyes glistened almost dangerously. "Yeah. You owe me one."

I sweatdropped. And to think that I would be living in the same room as him.

I looked around the room. My eyes caught a familiar red head. I ran to him.

"Hey!" I greeted.

His eyes brightened as he saw me.

"Hi, it's you."

I realized how rude of me to not have introduced myself. I bowed slightly.

"Kato Jun. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping me the other day."

The redhead bowed back. "Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you too. I hope we can become good friends!"

"Hai, Ittoki-san."

"Please, call me Ittoki."

I smiled slightly, "If only you call me Jun."

Sora, being extremely left out of the conversation, decided to join in.

"Hey, Ittoki-kun. I love your hair."

Cue awkward silence.

Suddenly, a blonde guy with glasses hugged me. He HUGGED me. I spluttered and elbowed that guy in the gut.

"What do you think you're doing?" I calmly stated. It was a little _too_ calm.

The blonde guy tilted his head cutely, and stated, "I'm sorry. You are so cute! You remind me of Syo-channnn. Oh, I'm Natsuki, and I like cute and small things. Feel free to call me anything!"

"YOU!" I pointed at Natsuki., "Stay 2 meters away from me at all time, or I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"

I felt my eyebrow twitched as he completely ignored me, and was talking Sora about Elizabeth or something.

"Ohayo-puu! Everyone! Please take your seats!" A voice sounded from the front of the class.

I turned around to see an extremely pretty woman with pink curly hair and bright blue eyes. She was so pretty I was suddenly conscious of how I looked.

Sora, from his seat beside me, whispered to me, "Wow. Never thought we would be taught by Ringo-sensei. If I didn't know that he was a cross-dresser, I would totally ask him out!" He winked jokingly at me.

_Just what is wrong with this school?!_

* * *

**_Ta-Daaaaa_**

**End of Chapter 2!**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter! Next chapter will be longer! I promise!**

**Tell me what you think! I hope you guys like it! What do you think of Sora? I kinda like him.. hehe. Tell me what you think!**

**Review pleaseeeeeeee**


End file.
